Easier To Run
by xXxrachiexXx
Summary: Joey does some deep thinking, and Seto does the same. Deals with child abuse. Rated T for descriptions of violence. Chapter Two now up! [Complete]
1. Joey

This is a Joey Song-fic. I know that things like this are up all the time, and that this kind of thing has been done so much, but I listened to this song and felt it suited the occasion.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Tea wouldn't exist and Seto and Joey would be together. I would give the Yamis their own bodies and put them with their hikaris also. (I'm quite the yaoi fan, sorry!) Also, the song is 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park, and not mine.  
  
Key:  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ = lyrics  
  
flasbackflashbackflashback = flashbacks (kinda obvious!)  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Easier To Run  
  
If you happened to have walked to the park that winter day, which I highly doubt, since it was the middle of winter and it was raining, you would come across blonde teenager swinging backwards and forwards in a melancholy, yet strangely graceful pattern, on the end swing in the deserted playground.  
  
Joey. That was the name of this man, no, child. He rocked backwards and forwards and thought deeply. He'd been doing that quite often recently.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
If you knew this boy, you would know that he was Joey Wheeler. Class clown extraordinaire. He was the best actor in school when it came to work and school. He was 15, a bit lazy, but a great friend and handsome at that. Most liked him, though there were the odd few that thought that he was still the cruel bully he used to be, even if he claimed to have reformed. Then, there were some who just didn't like him. Well, one main character going by the name of Seto Kaiba. But other than this, the boy had a perfectly happy life.  
  
If you were to look closer at this boy, you would notice the numerous bruises that now adorned his face like Christmas lights on a tree. They stand out and always physically leave, but you can see them in your mind whenever you look at the place where they once were.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
A tear trekked its way down the boy's face, slowly, but surely as he remembered when he received his first bruise.  
  
flasbackflashbackflashback flasbackflashbackflashback flasbackflashbackflashback ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Boy, where's your wages, I'm thirsty." A tall blonde man towered over the boy that could be called his exact copy, only years younger. The child whimpered and incoherently mumbled his reply.  
  
"Speak up lad, I can't hear you." The man raised his voice that held a warning and a tone that was not to be ignored.  
  
"I sent it to Mom. I.. thought that they'd need it, since they left so suddenly and all, they're bound not to have much money with them." The father's eye twitched and he moved towards the six-year-old child, speaking in such dark tones that would have even scared the devil.  
  
"You sent the money, my money, to that, that, BITCH!" The father roared at the angel and sent him flying with a single punch. Joey crawled to his knees as a tear streaked down his face.  
  
"Father.I..." His sentence was interrupted by a sudden kick to the ribs that knocked the wind out of youth. He fell unconscious and woke up an hour later to find a bruise on his face and a large ghastly bruise on his stomach.  
  
flasbackflashbackflashback flasbackflashbackflashback flasbackflashbackflashback ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Joey wiped the tear away and shook his head of the memory. The swing started to creak in annoyingly hypnotising way. The swing started to jolt in the low temperature and jarred the boy's bruised, and some broken, ribs. He stood up a moved to sit on the see-saw and pushed himself up and down. Those bruises still hurt, but less now, the effect had worn off. Another fight with his father. Ironically, about where his wages had gone this time, except he works at a restaurant where he earns quite a bit more money than he used to on his paper route, so his father is rougher now than he used to.  
  
The irony brought up again made him laugh. But it wasn't the kind of laugh you'd expect from Joey Wheeler, never mind that of a normal child. It was a harsh, bitter laugh, the one that mocks others, rather than joining in with their fun. When he thought about it, he was like both those laughs. One, the joy-filled one, was the mask he wore around his friends. The one that assured them that nothing was wrong. All was fine, with this boy, with themselves, with the world. The other, well that was his true self.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Joey, himself, was a person that couldn't stand to be around others. All he wanted to do was to retreat inside of himself and stay alone in a dark corner for the rest of his life. He perpetually mocked himself and how he was pictured by most now as a true and loyal friend. He sneered. True, loyal, if he were that, would he lie to his friends every day? Would he have lied to them since the beginning? He wasn't quite sure. He didn't know what a friend was. True, he'd been around for all of Tea's speeches on friendship, and all his and his *friends* acts of heroism in the name of friendship, but he'd never really been a friend to anyone, or trusted one enough to tell them his secrets, so he'd never really had a true friend before.  
  
Except, a few years back, when his father threw him out for the night, he had met that one boy in the street, the one who seemed to understand. He told him everything, and every time he was thrown out of his home, he went there. The boy, Stephen, his name was, went through the same thing, and now lived out on the streets. That was, until he joined a gang and told them all about Joey. He'd die before Joey had been able to thank him for that. He'd felt betrayed, the only person he'd told had spread it around and gotten him teased and beaten up for it. Those days were gone now though. The gang had been involved in a gang war and gotten themselves killed. And guess who went first.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a path  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Joey shook his head. All these memories were doing nothing good for his sanity. Not that there was much of it left, but he clung to what little sanity he had like an innocent child would cling to their favourite doll, just for reassurance that it's there to protect them. He was just tired. He was tired of putting up his mask for his peers. He was tired of fighting. He was tired of everything.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
The rain suddenly stopped its assault on his battered body and a light seemed to surround him, turning him into an untainted, ethereal angel. Joey looked up, expecting a giant hand to come down from the sky and take him from his horrid life and take him to a better place, but all that greeted him was a ray of sunlight in his eye.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Just watching in the sun  
  
All of my helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
It's so much simpler to change  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
He hissed and raised his hands to shield his eyes from the sun. He never liked it when the weather was like this. It meant that people would start coming out, bringing noise and their happiness into the world. Life was much better when it was seen in the rain. That's what Joey thought anyway. It was dark and wet. The darkness to suit his mood, and the wetness to wash away all his problems. The water also fogs up your vision and makes it blurry. That was how he saw the world, through blurry eyes. He didn't know what was what anymore. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
"Hey, Joey! What are you doing out here? You weren't sitting in the rain were you?"  
There they were again. His legendary *friends*. How did they find him here? Oh well. Time to put his mask up again. Here goes.  
"Hey guys! I just came here 'cause I thought I'd see you guys here soon. I haven't been out long." Joey cringed at the tone. He sounded extra cheery and had accompanied his performance with an exceedingly fake smile. His friends seemed to buy it though. He stood up and ran over to them, ready to join them in whatever happy activity they decided to participate in that day.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
It's easier to run  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
  
It's easier to go  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Little did he know a certain blue-eyed male happened to also like sitting in the rain, hidden from the world. Except this one liked to sit in the trees above the playground, where he could watch a certain youngster's life go by, not letting him know that he happened to voice his thoughts out loud.  
  
The end.  
  
I'm sorry if that was really bad, but it's my first depressing fic, and I want to write more. Any helpful comments would be accepted gratefully, and any flames will also be read and thought about. I'm grateful for anything you will send me. Thanx! Rachie xXx 


	2. Seto

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Tea wouldn't exist and Seto and Joey would be together. I would give the Yamis their own bodies and put them with their hikaris also. (I'm quite the yaoi fan, sorry!) Also, the song is 'Behind Blue Eyes' by Limp Bizkit, and not mine.  
  
Key:  
  
/../ = Seto's thoughts.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ = lyrics  
  
flasbackflashbackflashback = flashbacks (kinda obvious!)  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Seto sat in the largest tree in the park. This was his haven his hideaway from work, from people, from reality. He loved this place for two reasons; hardly anyone gave the tree a second glance, so it was a perfect hideout, and because he had the perfect view over the park  
  
Today was raining, but that's how this brunette liked it. That meant that no one would be outside and that he would be alone. Seto liked to get away from everything, but this was the only place where he could think about things, without constant interruptions. His employees were forever interrupting his thinking time with schedules that he didn't want to follow, meetings he didn't want to attend and deadlines that he didn't want to meet.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
And no one knows  
  
What it's like to be hated  
  
To be faded to telling only lies  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
And when there wasn't work, there was school. People stared at him in awe at his looks, his talent as a duellist, or some in fear of his mood for which he was well known. The cold-hearted CEO of KaibaCorp with only a loving glance, if you could call it that, towards his little brother, Mokuba. He didn't want to be cruel to people, that wasn't his nature, but years of neglect and mistreatings from his guardian taught him that no one could be trusted or kept close. Only Mokuba was allowed to see the real Seto, he could be trusted, he cared about Seto, and the feeling was returned.  
  
Seto was able to keep a cool front in front of everyone, no one was able to rattle him, except for one person. Seto looked down from his perch to see a blonde youth walking towards the deserted playground / ..speak of the devil... But what's he doing here? / Even through the rain, Seto could easily make out the bruises scattered over Joey Wheeler's face as he walked over to the swings and listened as Joey replayed a scene from his mind out loud, bringing back some, not so pleasant, memories of Seto's own.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain, woe  
  
Can show through  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
flasbackflashbackflashback flasbackflashbackflashback flasbackflashbackflashback flasbackflashbackflashback +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Can we go and play on the swings sir?" A young blue-eyed brunette asked his tall guardian whilst clinging onto the hand of an even younger child with black, spiky hair.  
  
"No, now get back inside the limousine, I have work to do and you need to study." The man retreated to the long, black vehicle and motioned for the children to follow him. They entered the car, the seven-year old elder brother staring angrily at their leader.  
  
"Why can't we play? I study twice as hard as any other children my age and am clever enough." The man recoiled at the child's words of ignorance.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that? You imputent child! You are not smart and you will study hard to become a good heir to this company!" Gozaburo's eyes started to burn with anger and a vein started to pop in his neck.  
  
"If I'm not smarter than you, how did I beat you at that game of chess which forced you to adopt us-" This statement was soon ended as the man slapped the child's face harshly, causing him to be flung to the other side of the limo, and for the child's four-year old brother to cry out for his brother.  
  
"Never talk back to me again. From now on, no play time ever for you; never mind now."  
  
Seto's eyes brimmed with tears, but he wouldn't let them fall for this man, not even when Mokuba scrambled over to him, trying to tend to Seto's, now bruised, cheek.  
  
flasbackflashbackflashback flasbackflashbackflashback flasbackflashbackflashback flasbackflashbackflashback +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain, woe  
  
Can show through  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Seto shook his head and looked down to see Joey wipe something away from his face. /What could that be? A tear?/ Seto was answered by a drop of something cold and looked up to the sky. /Idiot. It's raining. That must be it. He never cries, at least, I don't think he does. I've insulted him nearly every day and he's never cried. Maybe he keeps it inside. Maybe we're not so different./  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Discover l.i.m.p. say it [x4]  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
No one know how to say  
  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
/What's he saying? That annoying swing, SHUT UP! / Just then, the brunette's ward moved to the see saw from the, now silent, swing and began to move up and down. /What's with him? He was moving so stiffly.. / Then, Seto recalled Joey's memory and paled. /Again, maybe, no, it couldn't be. How does he put up with it? All this time, I mean, at least Gozaburo is gone.. I wonder how long it's been going on.. I'd never guess, I mean, this is the mutt we're talking about, he's always happy, isn't he? /  
  
/Maybe I should try to talk to him./ Seto chuckled ironically. /We have a lot in common when you think about it -/ But Seto's thoughts were interrupted when a sound was heard from below him. A sad, hollow giggle bubbled from the earth beneath him. /What's that? It can't be.can it? / Seto looked at Joey and found his frame wracked with hysterical laughter that seemed so, out of character for Joey, for anyone, it was inhumane.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain woe  
  
Can show through  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Just then, the sun decided to make it's entrance and seemed to surround Joey and make all his afflictions disappear, making him look, in a word, perfect. But Seto watched as Joey was tainted again as he raising his hands to the brightness and hissed at it, as if trying to make it leave. / A growl would be more appropriate.. Oh well, here goes. /  
  
Just as Seto started to make his way down the tree towards the blonde, a high-pitched squeal entered his world that was previously devoid of all but one battered teen.  
  
"Hey, Joey! What are you doing out here? You weren't sitting in the rain were you?" Seto sighed and scrambled back up the tree and turned to see a seemingly happy blonde answer the call, then cringe afterwards. /Maybe everyone has masks, not just me.. / He watched the blonde saunter over to his friends and wondered why they couldn't see the bruises and scars that covered his body.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
From then on, Seto's daily tortures of Joey seemed to decrease, until the two eventually seemed to get along. They talked about the troubles of being elder siblings to eternally hyper children and the things they had in common. Yet one of the now inseparable pair knew that they had more in common than they wished to admit to themselves, to the world.  
  
The end.  
  
This is the end of this now. I have finished and will add no more. (Wow. my first complete fic that is more than one chappie.wow!).  
  
Look, I know that that was really crappy and that the song didn't go, but I loved the song and thought of Seto and wanted to do a songfic with him and this song. Sorry.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
To those who reviewed without leaving an e-mail address, I wish to say this to you:  
  
I am extremely grateful for your review and am glad you liked my story and took the time to review.  
  
Calcifer: Thank you for the compliments, and your stories are great! I shall help you if you are desperate enough for my help, as I am new to the whole writing business (As you can tell) and am extremely inexperienced at this time. I suggest you read some of Misura's fanfictions as they are very angsty and amazingly good.  
  
Again, any reviews or flames shall be accepted gratefully, and try to leave an e-mail address so that I can mail you!  
  
Dedication:  
  
This fic is dedicated to DBZHobbit, as she is my inseparable partner who has stuck beside me for the entirety of our knowing each other. She is my best mate and has always been there for me. This is just a note to remind her that I shall always be there for her also.  
  
Rachie xXx 


End file.
